shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Twogami
Twogami is the slash ship between Byakuya Togami and Ultimate Imposter from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon The two never interact directly in canon. However, they have some indirect interactions or direct ones in the side materials and alternate-universe bonus modes. In Despair Arc, it's reveal that the Ultimate Imposter was using the disguise of Byakuya Togami when enrolled to the Hope's Peak Academy. However, as he knew Byakuya would soon join the academy as well, he took the identity of Ryota Mitarai, which the latter agreed to, as it allowed him to focus on working on his anime. In Danganronpa 2, the Ultimate Imposter's avatar is back to using the disguise of Byakuya Togami. Interestingly, Imposter appears to have a different impression of Byakuya. Under his disguise, he acts as a caring leader of the group, organizing a party in order to prevent the first killing and saving Nagito's life when the latter's about to be attacked with a knife. This is completely different from the usual selfish behavior of the actual Byakuya Togami in the first game. In his Free Time Events with Hajime, Imposter praises Byakuya Togami a lot of times, showing that he respects him. In the finale of Danganronpa 2, when the real Byakuya Togami appears, Akane believes it's the Byakuya that she knew and pities him for being so skinny. Byakuya silences her, implying he isn't fond of having someone, especially someone fat, impersonate him. Danganronpa: Togami is a light novel that focuses on the times of the Tragedy. During this era, the Ultimate Imposter, now a member of the Ultimate Despairs, impersonates Byakuya Togami to spread chaos in the world due to his influence, making him the antagonist to the protagonist of the novel, the actual Byakuya Togami. In one of the events in Danganronpa V3's bonus mode, Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Akane once again confuses the two after the Imposter left and Byakuya appeared. Byakuya simply says she must have mistaken him with someone else. In another event in the bonus mode, the two finally interact with each other directly. Byakuya is clearly not fond of the Imposter impersonating him and gives him an advice to at least lose weight while doing so. In yet another event where the two interact directly, Imposter admits he's probably doing a poor imitation of Byakuya and promises to reveal his true identity soon, which is alright with Byakuya. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of the Ultimate Imposter using the disguise of Byakuya Togami. The fact that the Imposter showed a huge respect for Byakuya in Free Time Events with Hajime also helped. Furthermore, Ultimate Imposter lacked ships at the time, which made it even more popular. Nonetheless, the two are mostly shipped together as a joke. Both also have their more popular ships. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION :Togami/Ultimate Imposter tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : Trivia *''Twogami'' is also the fans' nickname for the Ultimate Imposter while in the disguise of Byakuya Togami. Videos Ultimate Talent Development Plan The two who should never have met Fandub Navigation